


wonderlan (reader)

by minigpro



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Gen, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigpro/pseuds/minigpro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you kinda take the place of alice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it may not be exacly like the movie or the books or whatever but meh its close

"brign it on little man !!" you shouted and shot up from you seat about to punch a guy next to you in the face. the boy stood up too ready to fight too. He didnt really cear who he hit no one calls him 'little man' but you was the only that had the bulls too "(Y/n)! callum ! out now!" your teacher shouted at you and pointing at the door. You both walked out of the class room and stood out side in the hall , you listened to your teacher talk to the rest of the class . you're back against the wall and callum tood across from you.

you stood there for about 20 minutse thinking that the teachers forgot about you, you started wallking away. "where do you think you'r going?" a voice broke the sound of your foot steps as you stoped walking and turned to him "where do you think. im not staying around for anouther second here. hes taking his sweet time " you said bluntly and continued waliking . callum grunted in respons and contiued to wait for the teacher. oooh he was so gonna tell on you once the teacher got out in the hall in that throught callum smirked and crossed his arms across arms across his chest. 

you was walking down the school filed towards the tree on a little hill. you sat down under the tree in the shade, you cloesd your eyes and lent back on the tree and started to realax ....but a little too much relaxed arfter a few minutes you ended up falling asleep. you was a sleep for an hour untill something brushed your hand that woke you up sudenly . you gasped and quickly moved you hand away looking at what touched you . it was a rabbit . wearing a drak blue waist coat , he was white with long ears that pointed up , a fluffy little tale and a pink a little noes. you stared at the rabbit eyes wide and "hello...what are you doing here ?" you asked reaching out to touch its head and it flinched away . you stoped when its paw went in to its inside pocket , you tilted your head slightly. the white rabbit pulled out a loudly ticking pocket whatch. he held it up to you and taped the glass. and scurryed off behind the tree "hey wait" you said, quickly going on your hands and knees crawlying around the back looking for the rabbit. you didnt notice the hole in the ground so your hand sliped and you fell head first in to a never ending drop in to a dark hole "aaaahhhh!" you screamed falling. the wind woshed around you and u did flips. you spread out your arms and stedyed yourself out . you was facing upward watching the light hole get smaller ....and smaller . you fliped back around and screamed again it seemed like other things was coming towards you . you doged the objects . a father clocked coffe tables. you wasnt quick enought to avoid the last thing and you bounced off a bed. and stared falling again hitting things on the way down . 

after a while of falling you started to see the floor getting closser . you scrunched your eyes titely and then sudden pain shot through you boddy but suprisingly nothing was broken. you sat up and opend you eyes a little and looked around rubbing you head and you groaned in pain .you hairs on your head was standing on ends . you looked up to see a birds eye veiw of a large room with a table in it and a large chair to match "uh ho.." you wait sudenly stated to feel light and you fell again hitting the roof....ground ? you didnt know but it still bloody hurt. "oww...." you sat up and looked around a gain " fixing your (h/l) (h/c) hair . you stood up wobbling a bit . "whoa...." you looked up at a table, the top was just out of your reach , you felft like a child compared to it. you stumbled back looking up at it bumping in to something . you tuned to look and you saw a door with a bright golden door knob , you traced your figer on it beofor grabbing aholed of it and trying to opend the door....its locked . you sighed to yourself and glanced around ....what now ?.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if spelling is poop ! XP

you glanced around ...nothing came to mind so you decided to take a walk around . it was kinda hot in here...you unbuttoned your two top buttons on your shurt and loosened you tie letting out a huff . a shining gold key got your eye when you looked up at the glass top table. you rushed over and tried to grab it jumping up and down but you ended up just pooshing it away more with youre finger tips. this is getting annoying . you pouted and droped down in a puff and something stanges oozed in youre hand . you lifted youre hand infront of youre face "ew" was all you could say you looked down to see if you was sat in it, you was safe but you saw a half smooshed cake with white icing and chocolate "E" the rest was destyored by your hand "Cake? hu? .....ah fuck it " you licked youre fingers and the flaovore was amazing ! you humed loundly and then you started to fell stragnge your arms and legs start to feel alot looser and the every thing started to get smaller . in panic you stood up and steped forward as you was standing . you bumped you head hit the ceeling you sarted to bow over and then you stoped ...growing . this was crazy a cake that can make you grow .and surpeisingly you cloths too. you knelt down and picked the key up off the table u looked at it , it was like a bug you shuffeled a bit to the side and put the key in the door unlocking it . you looked on the table again to see if there was anything on the table like the cake you ate , and u was right there was a small tube of liquid it had a tag on it saying "drink me " you shruged " worth a shot " you said pulling out the coork and chuging ther drink down . you cringe " ugh!" it was horrible nothing like the cake it was bitter. before you knew it you cloths begin to feel baggy and you shrinking amd then you reallized "oh no.....if my cloths arnt shrinking ...im gonna have nothing on !!" you screamed in you mind steppng out of the pile of large clothes you toice you had new clothes on . (f/c) short/trousers/etc (f/C) t-shit and hey you still had your school tie. you rush to the door giggling a little this was really fun . you opend the door and walked out in to the opening and the veiw was breath taking your eyes widened and your mouth fell slightly opend as you scaned you surandedings . it was a shade of grey but had other doll colours you walked down the stoned path that that was cracked with overgrown gras . taking in everthing in , you do a little twerl and the once you did you 360 turn you was facing so oldly look charecters "oh...oh my ...youer not suppused to be here oh dear oh dear" thw white rabbit you saw at the tree said in a worried tone nose twitching "how can you let some one follow you down her " a samll dormoues hissed at the rabbit. it was wearing clothes too "how cute " you muttered . and then her ears perked up . she drew her little bin sized sawed and song it side to side " call me cute one more time !" she threatend , fisty little thing she is . you held your hands up " sorry i didnt mean to offend you " you said, she looked at you for a second and then put her little pin away and you smiled at her warmly , she just looked away . "how is she? " "no idea?" "you think (he/she) might me (him/her)" "if (he/she) was (he/she) might be " "but if (he/she) isnt (he/she) aint" "but if (he/she) was so , (he/she) wound be" "but (he/she) isnt know how " the two rounded boys talked strangly between eachother you tiled you head as the right one nodded in agreement with the otheres . they were the same , same voice , same look , same cloths same everthing "who are you ?" you finally said the right one spoke up "oh im tweedle dee hes tweedle dumb " he pointed so his ...well im gusseing his brother "in other whise , im tweedle dumb ,hes tweedle dee" tweedle dumb said ...you think ....you was already confused , you knoded anyway and smiled


	3. Chapter 3

after you met everyone. the tweedle twins, the rabbit , he door mouse , and the roses they took you to see this big caterpiller that was blue that was smoking out of some sort of pipe, he took and deep cheest full of it , and blew smoke in your face " who are you?" he asked draging the 'you' a little , you waves your hand infront of your face to clear your breathing space , choking a little " im (y/n) " there was silents untill he leand forward and asked " the (y/n)" he asked you just simpley shruged , you had no clue what they was talking about when they said that, you've never been here before , if you hadyou wouldnt of left. you thought if you said you didnt know you woulndt be lieing because you didnt say you was but you not saying you not 'the (y/n) ' because they might get get rid of you (god i ound like the twins , confusing ) . and you would eally like to see more of this place some one mentiong you or the (y/n) used the call it wonderland what sounds like somthing you would call this place its fitting . " take her to the mad hatter , hell know if ( she / he ) who (she/he) says (he/she) is" he blew another puff of smoke in your face you couldn see a thing , somthing grabbed your hand asumming it was one of your new friends you followed them " excuse me , you never said that you was 'the (y/n) ' he must be smoking too much cuse hes starting to hear things " you said defending yourself "theres no time to waist (y/n), come on pick up the pace " the white rabbit had a hold of your hand dragging you along . you just sighed and didnt put anny effort in wallking you just let him drag you along. but then he started angging that you was going to slow and you was taking too long. this was gonna be a long day ....


End file.
